According to the National Fire Protection Association, one third of the hone candle fires are started in the bedroom, with 32% associated with a death and 47% associated with some injury. Falling asleep with a candle still burning was a factor in 11% of the reported home candle fires, with 30% of those reports resulting in a death. Notwithstanding the aesthetic and spiritual aspect of burning candles, the risk of lack of attention to the candles creates a significant hazard. There is a need for a system that automatically extinguishes a candle before it turns into a fire hazard.